He's Just Not That Into You
by zaynhood
Summary: Heather finds herself in a world of trouble when her ex-boyfriend enters Total Drama World Tour as a special co-host and has to find a way to deal with not only the way she feels about him while he tries to deal with his budding feelings for Courtney, but also her growing feelings for Alejandro, who, while not wanting to admit it, finds himself growing insanely jealous over her.
1. Can't Help Falling In Lourve

**Hello! This is my first Total Drama story ever so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for an spelling/grammar mistakes, I did check over it but I might have missed some :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama obviously**

* * *

Heather scowled, they'd been standing around in the stupid art muesuem for almost half an hour while Chris was backstage, fixing or dealing with something that was going on with Lindsay and DJ's head to head walk off challenge. He walked out wearing his most sadistic grin, that took her a moment to realise was aimed at her and only her. She tightened her arm fold and glared, wondering what possibly stupid thing Chris had planned.

"Since we're in the fashion capital of the world aaaand we're surrounded by models, I decided why not get someone in the biz to help us with this challenge, a homegrown Canadian model that one of you might know a little too well." Heather's eyes widened as Chris smirked..

It couldn't be him, anyone but him. She'd rather deal with Alejandro for months on end then see this guy again.

"The producers also said maybe we'd get a better market if there were another, younger host." Chris grumbled to himself, looking annoyed before beaming up once more, "Lets welcome, Craig Masterson!"

Heather internally swore like there was no tomorrow, she did not need this right now! Sierra, Courtney and Izzy all squealed with excitement, Heather however could only look horrified. He'd ruin everything!

The French-Canadian model stepped out from behind the red velvet curtain, his skin tanned and his fluffy brown hair was flatened by a blue beanie with hair sticking out the sides and a untamed fringe that made him look older. His green orbs glistened under the lights and he was dressed in a baggy white tank top that showed off his chest and a black baggy jeans.

He had grown a lot since Heather had last seen him, he was taller and had filled out a lot more. He'd gotten a lip and eyebrow piercing and more tattoos - seeing as he had unnoticable ones when she was with him last. He chuckled softly and walked over to Chris, grinning down at them all.

"Hey," He greeted, "It's cool to be here. Massive fan by the way."

"Craig is auditioning for a hosting job here in Franch and the producers thought why not give him some experience." Chris muttered through his teeth, "Fricken' producers think they know what kids want."

He turned and smiled at Heather, who could all stare up at him in shock. His eyes stayed on her for a moment, the others looking confused before he jumped down to meet them all one by one.

"Craig's been backstage helping the last two members of Team Victory with their challenge, so he and two other contestants from each team can judge them in a catwalk style competiton." Chris explained, "So, who do you pick?"

Craig looked around at the other team and grinned, "Heather." he said, "And Al too."

Heather's wall came crashing own. Right, Alejandro, the guy was rather confused about. She didn't like him but yet she did. She was drawn to him, like am oth to a flame but now that Craig was back in her life whether she liked it or not, she didn't know what to think.

* * *

Confessional

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of connection Heather has with him." Alejandro mused, "It couldn't be a romantic one, could it?"

"Why is that idiot even here, ugh! I know he knew I was on this stupid show but ugh! He's going to ruin everything!" Heather groaned, "I hate that guy so much!"

"Heather looks pretty good, it's been like a year since I saw her though so eh. I wonder if she's still mad at me, eh, only time'll tell." Craig shrugged.

* * *

The trio sat at the judging table, Craig in the middle after Heather insisted he sat there. She really didn't want to sit between the both of them right now. Her eyes would dart to the right every so often, catching a glimpse of them both - the two guys talking about some sort of guy thing, Heather didn't really know or care. Craig stopped however, turning to face her, his cheek resting on his fist as he leaned against the table.

"What's up?" he asked rather lamely.

"What's it to you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You got even fieser, I see." He laughed, Heather blinking and biting down on her bottom lip as incospiciously as she could, "Can we talk later?"

"Depends how I feel, why would I ever want to talk to you?" Heather folded her arms, trying hard to keep her defensive wall up and him out of her thoughts.

"Aww, come on! You can't tell me you didn't miss me." Craig said, leaning closer to her, his spare hand touching her arm.

Her walls came crashing down once more. She gulped, her silver orbs meeting his own emerald ones. Alejandro watched them from th corner of his eye, noticing how differently she reacted to Craig then to any other person. He should've had his hand slapped away by now...yet he managed to have some sort of hold on her.

"Friends catch up, right?" He added.

She suddenly slapped his hand away, much like Alejandro had thought - yet this was because of what he'd said. A flame or rage now burned in her eyes and her fists clenched tight. How dare he call her a friend! They weren't friends in the slightest, she couldn't stand him and his stupid face!

"_Friends_?" she growled harshly.

"Yeah, friends. Wasn't that how we left it?" Craig shrugged.

"I think you're mistaken, I **hate** you." Heather retorted.

"Man, I knew this would happen." Craig huffed, pouting childishly, "I apologised!"

"And I didn't accept it!" She shot back, glaring ahrshly.

"Can we just talk about it later? Ugh, we have things to judge." Craig said, rolling his eyes, "And anyway, it was like two years ago, get over it."

"Whatever." She muttered, turning way.

She folded her arms and looked to the front, Craig doing the same. Alejandro blinked, something big had happened between them...and something bad.

* * *

Confessional

"She's an absolute psycho! I didn't even do it!" Craig scowled.

"That moron thinks that I'll forgive just like that! After everything he did?" Heather threw her arms into the air, "God, I can't freakin' stand that arrogant moron!"

* * *

"Our walk-off is about to begin! Lets bring out our first model, Tyler!" Chris announced.

Tyler walekd out, dressed in an open button up long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, under it wearing a normal black t-shirt. He also sported black skinny jeans and carried a black jacket over his shoulder. His hair was styled into a quiff. Heahter glanced over at Craig, his chest showing through the lack of fabric his tank top had. This was his doing! Lindsay skipped out afterwards, giggling and hugging Tyler's arm.

"Looks good, Linds." Craig said.

"Thanks, Craig!" She replied, smiling brightly.

Heahter noticed th elook he was giving her and she remember his name? She just met him! A disgusting feeling sat in her stomach and her head began to scream...she couldn't possibly be jealous, could she? She turned and looked at Alejandro, who looked like he really couldn't care less about the challenge.

"Rate out of ten, judges?" Chris asked.

"Eh, eight." Craig shrugged.

"Seven." Heather nodded.

"Seven." Alejandro said, rolling his eyes.

Tyler and Lindsay glared at one another before Chris called for Gwen and Dj to walk the catwalk. Gwen was dressed in DJ's shirt and cap, Heather groaning mentally. The Goth girl stormed off in disgust as DJ danced a little jig, knowing the result.

"Do we even have to judge? Clearly, Lindsay is the winner." Craig said.

"I second that." Heather agreed.

"Well, it's been decided! Lindsay is the winner!" Chris announced, "Everyone back to the plane!"

Heather pushed the chair back, standing quickly as possible when a hand grabbed her arm. She flinched, hoping it wasn't Craig.

"Are you ok?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm fine, what's it to you?" Heather retorted.

"You seem on edge." He shrugged, only annoying her more.

"I need to know why that moron is here." Heather narrowed her eyes at Craig, who was now walking with Courtney and laughing.

"He sure seems to distract you." Alejandro said teasingly.

"Shut it." Heather growled, stomping away.

* * *

Confessional

"Not even a comeback? If I'm not mistaken, I'd think Heather had feelings for that imbecile. That's not possible, is it?" Alejandro said.

* * *

Team Amazon sat in first class with Craig, Courtney and Sierra gushing over the model as he spoke Frenchand complimented them. Heather could tell that he kept looking over at her, his eyes would trace her body as she sat away from them. She had looked over once, noticing how he was biting his lip as he watched her, shivers flying up her spine.

He pushed himself up out of his chair, excusing himself and dropping back down in front of Heather. Their eyes locked, Heather feling her defenses crumbling away as she noticed his nervous tick kick in, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Can we talk now?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about.' She replied simply, pressing her back against the chair.

"Don't lie to me." Craig rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot."

"You should know already anyway." Heather muttered, looking away.

"Noelle, right?" Craig raised an eyebrow, Heather's whole body stiffening, "I've said I was sorry enough times, haven't I?"

"You just don't get it, that's the problem!" Heather growled.

Craig stood up, grabbing Heather's wrist and yanking her up with him. He pulled her out of first class and through economy, Heather saying ridiculous things like "he's attacking me" and "this is kidnapping". They stood in the hallway where the confessional was located, Heather having slapped him to get him to let go before hey reached the cargo hold or elimination room.

"Look, I get what happened with Noelle was wrong but I was hurt and upset, ok! I never thought it would to this, did I?" Craig said.

"THis isn't just about Noelle, it's the whole freakin' deal. You just left!" Heather retorted.

"I had too!" Craig raised his voice a little louder then he should have, the other contestants noticing this.

"You didn't have to **not **tell me!" Heather spat back.

"I tried, you were blabbering on about other shit though!" Craig said.

"You tried once, Craig! Once! You had six months to tell me and you didn't! You just packed up and left, leaving Matty to tell me what happened!" She replied, "Face it, you're the one who screwed everything up!"

"I know that, but what I said was true, I never did stop-"

"Don't!" She cut him off, "I'm not finished yet."

Craig sighed audibly and irritably, Heather pushing him against the door.

"I somehow brought myslef to forgive you for leaving and you get another girlfriend? You didn't think to tell me that either!" Heather continued, throwing her hands in the air.

"Noelle was never my girlfriend, we hooked up, once." Craig said, "If you didn't freakin' hang up on me, I would've explained it to you!"

"Yeah, "hooked up", like I'd-"

"You and I weren't together. You broke up with me, remember?" Craig cut her off this time, "We'd been broken up for ages, you had gotten back from this ridiculous show you got on! So you can't hold anything against Noelle and me!"

They glared at one another, the tension hot and heavy betweenthem. Heather could hear Craig's rough breathing, her thoughts changing to wonder about him. Was he still the same as last time? She couldn't let herself let him have her, not this time, it'd gone on long enough.

"Heather, after everything I never stopped caring about you." He said quietly, his voice so velverty it made her knees wobble.

He watched her suck her bottom lip into her teeth, before taking a step closer. He laced his hands through hers and pulled her close, Heather keeping her head towards the ground, too scared of what he'd do if she looked up.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, letting his lips touch her forehead.

Heather waited a moment before lifting her head, her lips meeting his as she closed her eyes. Craig smirked a little before kissing her bak, letting his arms wrap around her waist while hers rested on his chest. She noticed that he still tasted the same, the taste of cigarette smoke, something that she had grown addicted too.

* * *

Confessional

"Crap! I kissed him, dammit! He's going to be so freakin' cocky now which is just another damn reason to hate him!" Heather scowled, "Although..."

"I knew she'd kiss me." Craig grinned.

* * *

She pulled away first, a dust of pink layering her cheeks as she kept her eyes towards the ground. Craig chuckled softly and adjusted his beanie, his green eyes glimmering in delight. She relaced their hands together, Craig nudging her head up with his hands.

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok." Heather said, "I don't want them to know."

"You mean, you don't wanrt him to know." Craig snickered, "I'm totally up to date on this competition, including your little crush of Ale-whatever."

"Shut up, I don't have a crush on him." She narrowed her eyes, scrunching her face up and pulling her hands back so she could fold her arms.

"He's such a tool, you know he's treating the other girls like he is, why would you be any different?" Craig asked.

"I'm not talking about this to you of all people." Heather rolled her eyes.

"So, you are into him?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, why do you care?" she questioned.

"I don't." He frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What? Are you jealous?" Her lips twitched up into a smirk.

"I don't get jealous." He huffed childishly.

"Whatever, and it's not like I didn't see you fawning all over Courtney and Lindsay." Heather said, scowling.

"Now who's jealous!" Craig grinned.

"I am not jealous of those morons!" Heather shouted.

"And I'm not jealous of him." Craig said, "So we're even."

"We're both not jealous." Heather agreed.

Craig kept his frown, a part of him her as his own, as he had always wanted but he couldn't deny his attractions to the other girls, both with boyfriends but he didn't care.

"So you like one of them?" Heather asked.

"I'm attracted to them, I think I'd like Courtney if I spent time with her though." Craig said, "There is a difference."

"I know that." She narrowed her eyes.

"I do however like you." He said.

"We don't work." She folded her arms.

"No, our timing was off." Craig rolled his eyes.

"Your timing." Heather corrected.

"You can't say what we had wasn't real though." He said, his hand on her arm, bring her closer.

"I never said that." She bit down on her lip.

He chuckled, the want she had in her eyes answered all his questions, she wouldn't have ever been tempted him if she didn't want him. He leaned forward, their eyes never leaving hte other as she saw the look in his eyes grow darker. He always got like this, first cocky and arrogant, then he'd flip and do a one eighty, a darker, more intense Craig would surface - one she didn't know how to say no too. Her lip quivered, unsure if she wanted to kiss him again. He couldn't win, not this time. he was part of the reason she'd turned so cold, so cruel, she couldn't afford to be hurt so badly by him again.

"Wait, I want you to prove that you care about me as much as you say so." She said.

"Ugh, what do you want?" He groaned, falling back against the wall and his beanie pushing his fringe over his eyes.

"Get Lindsay on my team, simple as that." Heather folded her arms, awaiting his reply.

"Easy." Craig shrugged, "What do I get for it?"

"Whatever you want." She said.

"Fine, I want you." She flinched, this couldn't be good for her, "I know that you won't be able to hold off your undying attraction towards me for that much longer-"

"You're so full of yourself." Heather grumbled, cutting him off.

"Back to my point, if I do get her on your team, then lets just have fun." He said.

"What's your meaning of fun?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Craig grinned as he pinned her against the wall, his eyes staying on hers. She didn't look phased, he always did this.

"This." He said, crushing his lips against hers.

Heather let her arms wrap around his neck and threw his beanie off, pulling his head down to deepen their rather rough kiss. Craig pressed his body against hers, his arms planted on the wall firmly. Craig however pulled back when he heard footsteps, Sierra calling out their names and wondering if they were ok. Craig stepped back and grabbed his beanie off the ground, a saddened feeling coming over Heather.

"Hey, Sierra." He smiled, pushing Heather forward from behind, "We're fine, see."

"Yeah, fine." Heather muttered, crossing her arms, "We were just talking."

"Oh, that's good! We could hear you guys yelling, I didn't know you dated a model, Heather!" Sierra laughed.

"I wasn't meant to come out." Heathe said, grabbing Craig's hand (this made him grin) and pushed past the fangirl.

"Wait up!" Sierra called, chasing after them.

* * *

Confessional

"Ugh! Now they'll all know!" She groaned, "But if things stay the way they are, I might like having him here more...as long as he stays away from Lindsay and Courtney!"

"That's so cute, I feel bad for breaking up their little love quarrel. Aren't couples just they cutest!" Sierra giggled, sighing romantically, "I can't wait until me and Cody are like that."

"She dated him. _Him_? What's so great about him?" Alejandro questioned, before catching his cool, "Not like I care though."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **


	2. Newf Kids On The Block

**Hello! Wow thanks to all the people that reviewed and favorited/followed after the first chapter, so cool! :)**

**Here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama **

* * *

Chris called the remaining contestants into the mess hall and stood in front of them all, ready to announce his next plot twist. Craig stood beside him, adjusting his beanie in his window reflection. He wasn't very impressed with his fellow host at the moment, so he stayed behind him and remained quiet.

"You know, last night I had the best idea." Chris said, "Team Victory is no more, Lindsay, you're officially a member of Team...Amazon!"

"You're idea, huh?" Craig grumbled.

* * *

That previous night...

Craig sat in Chris's quarters, yawning and never dropping the bored expression he wore as Chris ranted to him. The elder host paced around the room, throwing his arms in the air in a little fit just because Craig had mentioned the simple idea of Lindsay moving into Team Amazon rather than keeping her on Team Victory.

"I'm the host, you're the co-host which means only I get to make the decisions!" Chris ranted.

"Dude, just hear me out." Craig rolled his eyes.

"Why should I?" Chris pouted, folding his arms.

"Think about it, man! If Lindsay's on Team Amazon, she'll be separated from Tyler and she'll be on a team where she doesn't get along with like most of them." Craig explained, "She'd cause drama between the teams who are both probably gunning to get her allied and your ratings should go up. It'd be for the best really."

* * *

The other contestants gasped, Heather looking the most surprised. Craig grinned at her smugly as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before he winked.

"He really did it." Heather mumbled to herself, still looking surprised.

"Co-host, take her and Team Amazon back to First Class now." Chris practically ordered, Craig grumbling.

Heather however then began to feel the same gut-wrenching jealously she'd gotten when she saw him with Lindsay and Courtney back in Paris, something that made her almost physically sick. Craig had admitted to being attracted to them, now that Lindsay was up in first class, would he go for her? Would he go for Courtney? Or would he stick with her? She didn't know and it scared her.

She sat away from her team and watched as Craig and Lindsay walked in after them, the brunette laughing as he stood close to her. She noticed Lindsay blush and her fists clenched tight, her eyes forming a harsh glare.

Craig however wasn't a moron, he knew just how jealous Heather would get, she was never one to control her jealously easily which was why he chose to mess with her. He placed his hand on Lindsay's arm, looking over at Heather and once again winking. Lindsay giggled and Craig couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, Craig! You're so sweet! If you hadn't helped me in that challenge, I wouldn't even get to be here!" Lindsay gushed.

"Thanks, Linds but don't give me any credit, you did a lot too." He chuckled, rubbing her back of his head, "I'm so stoked you're in first class with me now."

"We can hang out all the time!" She said, smiling.

Heather felt the anger boil inside her even more when Lindsay kissed Craig on the cheek before skipping off the talk to Sierra and Cody. Craig walked leisurely over to Heather, noticing her angry expression and shrugging it off, he had far too much fun playing with her, he always had.

"_I got Lindsay on your team~_" He sang, grinning.

"Whatever." She grumbled, turning her head away.

"Aww come on, grumpy guts, what's the matter? I tried hard on that, do you know how long I had to listen to Chris rant for to get you that?" He pouted, his hands on the arm rests as he leant closer to her in the chair, "Don't tell me you're jealous now?"

"I am not jealous!" She huffed.

"You sure sound jealous." He teased, leaning closer to whisper in her ear, "I already told you, I like _you_."

Heather bit on her bottom lip, trapping any words that tried to escape her lips. She kept her head turned away and pushed him in the gut to get him away, Craig scowling. A lot of words flooded her mind on how she felt about him, even the dreaded "l" word popping up, but she brushed it off and scoffed mentally, she couldn't possibly still feel that way about him!

"Anyway, so I did what you wanted, so now you're mine." He said, "That was the deal, right?"

"I'm not some kind of property, Craig and I'm definitely not yours." She huffed.

"Well, lets talk somewhere else." Craig said, noticing the eyes on them.

* * *

Confessional

"The idiot thinks he can just flirt with Lindsay or something and expect me not to get mad? Like what the hell! He's my boyfriend!" She growled, before gasping, "Ex-boyfriend! EX-BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

He pulled Heather up, who decided once again to be difficult, making him drag her all the way into the confessional, where he shut and locked the door. Heather folded her arms and glared at him, Craig frowning and narrowing his eyes back at her.

"What's wrong with you now? I thought we were on the same page or something?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore." She replied simply, "I don't trust you."

"Since when did you ever trust me?" Craig rolled his eyes.

"I saw the way you looked at her." Heather said, scowling.

"Who? Linds? Or Court?" He blinked, looking blank, "I look at a lot of people, it is a normal thing to do."

"Lindsay, obviously! You said you were only attracted to her!" Heather stomped her foot.

"Babe, don't even worry, I am only attracted to her, same with Courtney, I mean I'd rather Courtney to be honest but alas, you're the one I'm into and it's always been that way." Craig said, sighing.

"Well...ugh." She kept her arms close to her chest, turning her head away, "You're so annoying."

"Come on, Heather. Don't be so jealous, Linds and I are just friends. Would I really be in here with you if we weren't?" Craig tilted his head, his hands playing on her waist and pulling her closer.

"Wha-Whatever." She stuttered as he leant down, pressing his lips to her collar-bone and sucking her exposed skin softly.

Her arms fell from being crossed, Craig smirking against her skin and he pressed her back against the wall, Heather looking a little surprised. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip to make sure she didn't let herself get too lost in his touch, her hands touching his waist. The plane suddenly jolted, knocking Craig into her and making them crash to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and slammed his eyes shut as the plane began plummeting to the ground, hitting something loudly.

Water...Craig nibbled on his bottom lip as the plane swayed gently due to the waves, taking Heather's hand and the pair standing up, leaving the confessional. The contestants were nowhere to be found on the plane, Craig and Heather heading down to the cargo hold, which was open and found the others splashing in the water.

"What the-?" Craig blinked.

"Doesn't he fill you in on the challenges?" Heather asked.

"Not this one.' Craig narrowed his eyes at Chris, the host grinning sadistically.

The boat Chris stood in drove over and Craig hopped aboard, laughing as he pushed Heather into the water to join her team.

"Team Me, Team Amazon, welcome to Newfoundland!" Chris cheered.

"FYI, that's Chris's hometown." Sierra giggled.

"Correct, Sierra!" Chris said.

"Creeeeeep~" Craig chimed, making the tall girl glare at him.

"The challenge is to swim to your boats, there's two and row to the island that's over thatta way. While doing this, you must catch any local seafood for not only an advantage in the next challenge, but also the surprise reward for the team that wins." Chris explained, "Co-host, any other words?"

"Don't kill each other? This whole singing thing is stupid - that was more directed at you though." Craig snickered, "Oh, and go!"

"Finally, go!" Chris rolled his eyes, their boat speeding off.

* * *

Confessional

"It's almost amazing that someone could find any redeeming qualities in the complete buffoon." Alejandro grumbled.

* * *

The teams swum towards their boat, Heather's mind elsewhere however. She was made to sit beside Lindsay and row with Cody and Sierra while Courtney ordered them around - which Heather actually found herself listening too due to very distracted mind - and Gwen was trying to catch fish.

Heather really didn't know what to think, whenever she wasn't thinking about Craig, her mind wandered to Alejandro, who she was debating about talking to more just to get away from Craig. While both boys didn't really have that many qualities Heather could stand, they practically rivalled each other when it cockiness and how annoying they were, Heather found Alejandro more of a mystery since she hadn't known him since she was eleven. Craig however was familiar to her and when it came to things like relationships, she wanted it to be familiar but Craig had hurt her before and what was stopping him from doing it again?

"Heather, god! Are you deaf?" Courtney shouted.

"Hm?" Heather blinked.

"Stop thinking about your dumbass boyfriend and row faster!" Courtney ordered.

"He is not my boyfriend, thank you very much." Heather retorted, narrowing her eyes but complying and rowing faster.

They were neck and neck with Team Chris, after having to perform one of their ridiculous songs. Chris's boat sat in the water, Craig perched up on the roof watching the rivaling boats.

"Hey, they're coming." He commented, "Finally."

Heather saw Craig ahead and he waved, however she froze when it was directed to Courtney who was facing the front, who waved back. She watched as Craig grinned widely and jumped back down onto the main part of the boat, before it sped off closer to Team Chris. Her hands clenched the oar tightly, ready to smack it over Courtney's stupid brunette head.

* * *

Confessional

"I don't know what makes me more freakin' mad! Courtney or Lindsay!" She was practically shaking from rage.

"I have a boyfriend, so that means even if Craig is attractive, I wouldn't try anything. I am not a cheater." Courtney said.

* * *

Alejandro noticed the girl's boat approaching, ordering the others (the ones he made row that is) to pick up the pace, he wouldn't lose to the girls. He himself was finding himself distracted, still wondering what on earth Heather ever saw in Craig, the guy was a moron!

"What'cha thinking about, Al?" Owen asked, "You've been staring off in the distant an awful lot."

He cringed at that god awful nickname before noticing Chris's boat, which lacked a Chris was circling, Craig grinning.

"Yeah, what'cha thinking about, _Al_?" Craig asked, tilting his head, "_My _girlfriend?"

"Since when did she become your girlfriend? And no actually, why would I waste my time on that?" Alejandro replied, wanting to pummel him with one of the oars.

"Hm, that's cool then." Craig shrugged.

Both teens watched as Team Amazon rowed past, that idiot Craig having distracted Alejandro and his team. Alejandro narrowed his eyes and scowled, turning to his team when he noticed Heather give Craig the cold shoulder and row straight past him, the French boy's face dropping. Alejandro grinned triumphantly and turned to Craig, smirking and folding his arms,

"Seems all you manage to do is make your "girlfriend" mad." He said in a rather teasing tone.

"Never diss the co-host, man." Craig grumbled, "Or I will destroy you."

"We should go." Noah cut in, Alejandro too busy glaring at Craig.

* * *

Confessional

"That guy thinks he's so cool and suave or something, thinks he's got all these people wrapped around his little finger." Craig grumbled, "If I could take down anyone in this show and I mean anyone, it'd be freakin' Alejandro!"

* * *

Team Chris pulled up to the island first where they met Craig at the shore, carrying a giant fish that they had to take from Izzy and a lobster. Craig snickered when Team Amazon pulled up and they had nothing, turning to both teams.

"Well, it's clear that Team Chris got this one." Craig said, "Which means you guys get an advantage in the next equally as stupid challenge. Follow me."

The two teams and Craig went inside where Chris was waiting, standing at the end of a long table with a strong, strange man beside him. Craig stood up with Chris and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Your next challenge is a Newfoundland relay!" Chris said, "The first leg is to chug this litre of vinegar, since you're all underage. The second is the translate two sentences my cousin Jerd McLean here is saying and lastly, you have to french a cod."

"Team Chris, since you actually caught some sort of sea animal, your advantage is that you have to only translate one sentence - and believe me, you want that, I've got no clue what that psycho's saying." Craig continued, "Also, since Team Amazon has one more member than Team Chris, one of you has to sit out the challenge, Team Chris, you can pick."

"Courtney." Alejandro said, nodding to his team.

"Cool." Craig grinned.

"Courtney, sit with Craig so he doesn't mess with the challenge." Chris practically ordered, Courtney scowling but complying.

Craig and Courtney sat on a nearby bench and watched the challenge, the pair talking the entire time. Heather kept her arms folded and tried not to watch them talk, but she really couldn't help it. She scoffed quietly to herself as she sat beside Lindsay. Craig could clearly see how annoying she was though he wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with her.

"So, you and Duncan, that still a thing?" Craig asked.

"He's still my boyfriend." Courtney nodded, "He has his several, annoying problems but I do love him."

Craig looked over at Gwen and thought to himself, he'd seen all the footage before he joined the show and he remembered noticing something between the goth and the punk.

"Eh, whatever floats you're boat." He shrugged, "I think you deserve better but that's my opinion."

"Who? Someone like you?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm not good at the whole relationship thing." Craig laughed, "Ask my ex-girlfriend!"

Heather grumbled and rolled her eyes, glaring at Craig who turned and grinned at her.

"And begin!" Chris announced.

The challenge began, Gwen and Sierra against Izzy and Owen in the vinegar chugging challenge. Both Courtney and Craig cringed as Sierra and Gwen attempted to chug the vinegar, Izzy gagging loudly followed by Sierra not long after. Owen burped loudly as he slammed his bottle back down on the table triumphantly, Gwen finishing not long after him.

"Hurry, Sierra!" Courtney shouted.

"You know, I like a girl with a competitive spirit." Craig said, making Courtney blush.

* * *

Confessional

"I take back what I said about Ale-whatever, if Duncan were here, he'd definitely be the one I'd take down." Craig said.

* * *

Sierra and Izzy slammed their bottles down at the same time and the challenge moved onto Noah and Alejandro and Heather and Lindsay, who were trying to translate whatever the hell Chris's cousin was blubbering out. The four translator sat in utter confusion, well Lindsay became side tracked and began giggling at something, Heather literally having no freakin' clue.

While it took some time, Alejandro and Noah were able to figure it out first and advanced onto the next leg.

"Kiss the fish!" Noah said.

"But-"

"Kiss the fish!" Alejandro cut Tyler off.

"Pretend it's Lindsay!" Izzy cackled.

"Hey!" Lindsay pouted.

"Don't tell me I'm stuck with them." Craig groaned.

Tyler frowned but he knew he needed to hurry as the Amazon's had actually managed to correctly guess both translation. He crashed his lips against the fish, Cody following him not long after.

"And Team I am supermegaawesomefoxyhot wins!" Chris cheered, "You're in first class!"

"And Team Amazon, since you lost, you've gotta shuck those clams out there." Craig said, "Have fun!"

* * *

Confessional

"You mean I kissed a fish and we didn't even win?" Cody groaned, brushing his teeth.

* * *

Team Amazon sat outside the beach shack, shucking the copious amounts of clams for Chris's stupid shindig. Craig however was sitting with them because he really didn't want to spend anymore time than he already had to with Team Chris in first class because he wasn't very well liked by the team. Heather was very annoyed by this as she found herself seated next to the idiot himself with Courtney on his other side and Lindsay across from him and they wouldn't shut up!

"So, seriously, is it weird like dating someone from a reality show like what do you do?" Craig asked, "You like don't live near each other."

"Long distance relationships are hard but Duncan and I have made it work." Courtney replied.

"Me and Tyler don't live that far from each other." Lindsay smiled.

"So, let me get this straight. You and Duncan are a thing, you and Tyler are a thing and you and Trent are not a thing." Craig said, looking between Courtney, Lindsay and Gwen.

"I thought you said you were a fan of this show?" Sierra questioned.

"I watched like one episode." Craig said, "And some of this season's footage, so nah. Plus, it's funny because in France, your voices get dubbed so you're all French and it's weird."

"Why exactly are you here? You're allergic to clams." Heather scowled.

"Because you're so much cooler than Team Chris." Craig said.

"Duh, Hannah." Lindsay giggled.

"Don't you want me here?" Craig leaned on his fist, "I mean, I'll leave if _you _want me too."

"Ugh, just stay." She rolled her eyes, pushing him.

"Gladly." He grinned smugly.

Heather flushed red as his hand laced with hers under the table, pulling her closer to him and Craig flashing her the most annoying smirk he could possibly pull off. She stayed quiet and let his hand stay joined with hers, noticing the others staring at them.

* * *

Heather pushed Craig against the wall, the straps of his tank top screwed up in her fists as their faces lingered dangerously close. Craig had his eyebrows raised in pure curiosity to what was fuelling her rage but she truly looked like she was about to beat the crap out of him, so he stayed quiet. While he enjoyed teasing Heather as much as he did, he knew when it was the time to stop and let her let her anger out at him.

"You're such an asshole!" She growled.

"You don't mean that." Craig rolled his eyes, "You lov-"

"Don't." She cut him off.

"Does this have to do with sitting with Courtney? I didn't choose her to sit out." Craig said, "I already told you, babe, I'm only friends with them. You're the one I'm really into you, so calm down."

His hands touched hers, Heather allowing him to move them from his shirt, Craig adjusting it quickly before linking their hands together.

"And anyway, isn't it like completely unfair that you can be into Al and I can't even talk to people or look at them?" Craig frowned.

"It's completely different." She muttered.

"No, it's really now." Craig said, getting annoyed, "You need to stop getting jealous, babe."

"Stop calling me that!" She practically shouted, Craig rolling his eyes.

He grabbed her waist and spun them around, pinning her back against the cold wall and leaning down, his lips hovering just above hers. She could feel his breath tickling her skin and she bit down on her lip, Craig's green orbs locked on her silver ones and the look he held was nothing short of deadly serious.

"Look, I'll say it once, I'll say it a million times. I'm into you, Heather, you. Not Lindsay. Not Courtney. Not anyone else. You. Fucking learn it." His voice was no quieter than a whisper, sending shivers down her spine.

She leaned up and closed the gap between them, her lips meeting his as her hands slid up to rest on his neck. Craig kissed her back softly, Heather noting that this wasn't like their usual kisses. It was soft, it was sweet and it was tender, like they meant something to each other, like there really were feelings between them.

The rest of Team Amazon sat in loser class, gross and dirty for shucking clams all afternoon. None of them were impressed, all grumpy and snapping at one another, though there was an elephant in the room and they all knew what is was.

"What's the bet they're making out in there?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"How did Heather manage to get Craig Masterson, the model to like her?" Courtney scowled, "He's way too good for her."

"He actually likes her!" Lindsay folded her arms.

"They obviously dated before school, duh." Sierra said, "And have you seen the way he looks at her some days!"

"But he's-"

"Craig Masterson!" Lindsay cut Courtney off, earning herself a harsh glare from the Hispanic girl.

At that moment, Craig walked back out with Heather trailing behind him, their hands connected. He waved to the girls and walked into first class, not to keen on the whole idea of hanging out with Team Chris for the trip until they reached their next destination. Heather took a seat across from them and all eyes fell on her, the Asian girl folding her arms and giving them a very annoyed look.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing, nothing." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Hannah-"

"Heather." She corrected.

"I know, but it probably annoys you." Lindsay giggled, "How did you get Craig?"

"We went to high school together if you must know." Heather said, "Before he moved to Paris."

"Seeeeee, told ya!" Sierra added in an annoying tone.

* * *

Confessional

"Why the hell do they care about my relationship - if you could even call it that - with Craig?" Heather scowled, "Idiots!"

* * *

Craig was not enjoying first class, not one bit. Tyler was giving him dirty looks, the jock thinking he was after his girlfriend and he wouldn't stop babbling on about him trying to "steal his girl", Craig and Alejandro couldn't stand each other due to their mutual interest in Heather, Noah was...Noah and undoubtedly wasn't a fan of most people (especially models, though Craig wouldn't ever associate himself with the likes of Justin) and while Owen was a cool guy, Craig found him super annoying after a while.

"I need a cigarette, man,." He muttered to himself, covering his eyes with his beanie.

"Hey! Hey! Craig! Craig!" Izzy chirped, sitting on the chair in front of him and facing him.

"Hm?" He didn't bother to move, "Yes, Izzy?"

"Is Heather really your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No, but she was." Craig replied, "It was complicated."

And he wasn't lying. It really was complicated. He'd never seen or dealt with anything like it.

"Did you break her heart? Oh, oh, did you chop it in half with a chainsaw?" Izzy grinned.

"Graphic...and what do you think, Iz? Do you think I did?" He lifted his beanie to raise an eyebrow, truly curious for the psycho's reply.

"Yup!" She popped the 'p', "Izzy thinks you really did, but how?"

"I moved to Paris." He said.

"You never told her you were leaving." Izzy nodded along.

"How'd you know that?" Craig sat up, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Izzy sometimes climbs through the vent and listens in on your fights." Izzy shrugged.

"You just said you didn't know!" Craig pouted.

"I lied!" Izzy cheered.

The room fell silent, everyone had heard and was looking at Craig as he tried to explain his dumbass mistake. He folded his arms and fell back against the chair, blowing his hair out of his eyes and scowling.

"I didn't know how to tell her and anyways, I fixed things." He huffed.

"But then you screwed up and you know you did." Izzy grinned, "By cheating!"

"I didn't cheat! We were never freakin' together!" Craig shouted, practically snarling at her.

Izzy froze and his sudden burst of anger, sinking backwards and quickly escaping, while the others stared blankly at him. Well, except Alejandro, who looked pretty chuffed.

"And anyway, it's no one elses business but mine and hers." Craig said, "So stay out of it."

He grumbled and pushed his beanie back over his eyes, folding his arms and closing his eyes. He heard Tyler make another lame comment but he really didn't care. He was done with it now.

* * *

Confessional

"So, that's what happened." Alejandro said, "Interesting."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Jamaican Me Crazier

**Hello! Thanks to those who followed and reviewed, sorry for not answering reviews last time!**

**Miss. KooKies: Wow, thank you for the first review that was so lovely! And it just gets crazier!**

**IvyVega186: I've thought up some ideas with Duncan and I hope it'll work out well, but it should be pretty interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

It's not fun to wake up to the plane you're on plummeting towards the ground. Heather shuffled in her seat and looked around at the other terrified, a part of her sensing death. She didn't dare stand due to fear, some could only find herself clinging to the seat below. She heard an odd noise that sounded like someone had opened a door on the plane and the extreme air pressure was so harsh it rang through her ears. The door connecting first and economy flew open and Team Chris piled through minus Owen and Izzy before slamming the door shut. Heather watched as Courtney ran to Craig, the model embracing her tightly.

"What's happening?" She shouted.

"I dunno! The plane just dropped!" Craig yelled back.

Heather felt frozen, Craig was protecting Courtney? Why would he do such a thing? In front of her!? She felt sick, the enraging jealously that her want to murder him with a blunt knife piled up in her stomach, making her cringe.

"Are you ok?" Alejandro asked, sitting beside hr.

He broke her from her angry thoughts and she turned to him, looking scared.

"No! We're about to die!" She replied.

"Stop being melodramatic." He rolled his eyes, placing an arm around her for some sort of comfort.

Heather sucked in a sharp breath but accepted him, shuffling closer in an attempt for more protection. He moved so both his arms were around her and slammed his eyes shut, he would never admit to being somewhat fearful of their free fall but at least he sort of got to enjoy what could possibly be his last moments. The whole room froze as they felt a thud and a loud shriek or two erupted from under the plane.

"We're alive!" Tyler cheered.

Alejandro kept his arms around Heather, who hadn't moved. Something seemed off about her and when he saw Craig with Courtney, he knew exactly what. The model however held an expression of confusion as Courtney was against his chest, as if he didn't particularly know what to do himself.

"I know what happened." Alejandro said.

* * *

Confessional

"I only went to Craig because I couldn't stand any other guy on this show! We could have died, people! I needed someone!" Courtney huffed.

"I didn't choose Courtney, man, if she didn't come to me, I would've gone to Heather, duh. This is going to blow up in my face, I just know it." Craig groaned, "Maybe I should just...ugh."

* * *

"Between Craig and I?" Heather pushed him back.

Her expression warped to one of anger, Alejandro able to tell he hit a nerve. She wasn't ok talking about or thinking about anything that had happened with her and Craig before, she didn't want to remember how much of a moron he was.

"Don't even think you can talk about that to me. Don't you dare think you can even understand what happened or how I felt about it." she said, "There's nothing you can possibly say."

She stood up quickly, he really had hit a nerve! Alejandro sighed, joining the other contestants as they found their way off the plane and onto the sand. Courtney gasped in horror when she saw Owen and Izzy's legs sticking out from underneath the plane, completely trapped and unconscious.

"Oh my god, their stuck! Help me!" She said, running over.

"So that's what that noise was." Craig blinked.

He walked over and the pair tried to move the plane together, however it wouldn't budge. Chris joined them moments later, grinning as he always was.

"How exactly did the plane even crash?" Heather questioned.

"We ran out of fuel." Chris replied.

"Didn't you budget for the whole season?" Courtney asked.

"I had other more important items to buy!" Chris huffed, before refocusing, "So, our challenge is here!"

The contestants now stood up on top of a cliff all in their swimsuits, Craig and Chris standing together, Craig also in his because he forbid to wear whatever the hell Chris was wearing, even if it was traditional to the country they were in.

"So, since we're now in Jamaica and not where I wanted to be, this is our new challenge." Chris said.

"One by one, each team is to dive down and search underwater for Chef's golden treasure - which is actually just like his saturday night disco gear or something." Craig continued.

"The first team to successfully find his treasure wins an advantage in the next round." Chris suddenly grinned sadistically, "And you'll have to be _careful_~"

"Chris stocked the water full of sharks and electric eels, like both are in there. Dude, you're mental." Craig sent him a questionable look that screamed "you're-fucked-in-the-head" which Chris ignored.

* * *

Confessional

"Sharks? And electric eels? We should just expect this now." Gwen rolled her eyes.

* * *

Heather watched as Craig made his way over to her team, standing in beside Courtney and herself and smiling slightly. Heather bluntly ignored him, which Craig expected - he knew she was likely furious with him while Courtney could only roll her eyes.

"And go!" Chris said.

"Be careful, ok." Craig said, mainly aiming it at Courtney since Heather was ignoring him.

"I've doing this for two seasons, Craig, I think I can handle Chris's dumb challenges." Courtney rolled her eyes.

Cody dived off first with Tyler, both extremely unsuccessful. The diving was harsh, the animals were harsher and Heather couldn't find it in herself to function properly. She was far too emotionally built up right now! She needed to get away and distract herself and she needed one as quickly as possible.

She took a deep breath as Sierra dived off, Tyler still not allowing his team to even participate. She walked over to Alejandro, her arms folded tightly across her chest and not looking at him in the eye.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, "Anything you need?"

"No, no. Just standing here." She replied, "Trying to avoid...that."

She pointed to the eel that had happened to land on Courtney's head, that both Craig and Gwen had tried to grab, only for all three to get electrocuted. The pair found themselves laughing at their (well mainly Craig's) misfortune, the jealousy in Heather's stomach settling a little. If he was going to make her so damn angry, then she was allowed to laugh at his pain!

"So, this has nothing to do with someone else being with another girl right in front of you as we speak?" Alejandro sounded so freakin' smug, Heather could've stabbed him.

"Nope, not at all. Why would that even bother me?" Heather clenched her fists and her expression grew more annoyed.

* * *

Confessional

"She truly has feelings for him." Alejandro said, "She also looks like she's about to murder him, but that's become usual."

"If I don't survive this episode, then we all know why." Craig sighed loudly.

* * *

Heather had taken a dive, though just before it Alejandro had made a comment, mainly to witness Craig's reaction to it. Heather had become flustered and fell, growling when she hit the water. Though, Alejandro didn't care for this (he did a little), he watched Craig, he watched the boy's fists clench as he turned and glared at the Latino.

"Craig?" Courtney asked.

"I'll kill him..." Craig grumbled.

Courtney looked almost surprised, sending him a rather questionable look. Craig only shrugged it off and ran his fingers through his messy hair, sighing loudly. After Heather had returned and was now angry at both of them, she noticed Craig's sudden change in attitude and turned to Alejandro, who only winked in return.

Gwen was next to dive and after a few minutes, a few noticed she hadn't surfaced yet which only meant the opposing team should save her. Alejandro tagged himself once Tyler had made his way back up onto the cliff and dived in, rescuing Gwen and grabbing the treasure for himself, only to have Heather take it.

"Special delivery." She grinned, winking at him.

"I guess I deserved that." He sighed, smirking a little.

"We didn't!" Noah called out.

"And the Amazon's win, having the advantage in our next challenge!" Chris announced.

* * *

Confessional

"Did Alejandro flirt with me to make Craig jealous? Or did he do it to mess with my head?" Heather asked, "Either way, Craig is really angry and now he knows I feel all the time!"

"She thinks it's cool to flirt with other guys - other guy's she half admitted to being into! No, no! Not ok! I never once said, "oh no, Heather, I'm actually into Courtney", I said I was attracted to her!" Craig ranted, "I'll destroy him!"

* * *

The two teams made their way back to the resort area where Heather noticed Craig was no where to be seen. Heather smiled inwardly when she noticed Courtney by herself though but began to question where the idiot could possibly be. Gwen had been wheeled into the infirmary after suffering serious electrocution and the interns had informed Chris of Izzy's departure from the game.

"Soooooo, Izzy had to go." Chris said, "Some military thing but that's ok, Team Me is good without her."

"You could put some of our members over there." Heather muttered.

Moments later, Craig came back from visiting Owen in the infirmary, trying to make him feel better about his break up with Izzy and then her leaving the game.

"Sorry, dude." Craig looked at Chris, "He's all bummed out in there."

"Moving on! Back the second part of the challenge, the Jamaican bobsled race of death!"

He motioned towards the horribly built "bobsled" track and clapped to himself. Craig also chuckled because this was his favorite challenge.

"Both teams must race the track three time, the team with the overall quickest score a the end wins. Girls-"

"Dude, Cody." Craig cut in.

"Don't interrupt me!" Chris hissed, before calming down quickly, "Team Amazon, for finding Chef's treasure, you win...helmets!"

"And by god, do you need them." Craig said, "Team Chris, you're up first."

Alejandro sat back and let Tyler and Noah take the first ride, mainly to see how they went. Craig looked rather amused as he stood in between Heather and the previously mentioned Latino, his arms folded and snickering at the challenge.

"Is it safe?" Courtney asked, who was beside Heather.

"Probably not." Craig shrugged, "The interns who tested it are still alive though."

"Craig!" Chris called out suddenly, "Since Owen's out, you have to be his fill in on Team Chris!"

"What? That's not cool!" Craig whined.

"I'd rather go by myself." Alejandro muttered.

"Suck it up!" Chris snickered.

"Fine." Craig huffed, before turning to Heather and trying his hardest not to act as if he were mad at her, "Looks like I get to beat you at something."

"But if you do then you'll be stuck in First Class with them again." Heather replied teasingly.

"Shit, damn, that's true." Craig said, "Dammit, win for me!"

Noah and Tyler ended up with a fifty eight seconds, Craig watching as Heather and Courtney now had to take part. They earned a time of fifty three seconds and it was his and Alejandro's turn, both just as equally thrilled as the other on having to spend time with each other.

"So, dude, don't talk to my girlfriend." Craig folded his arms.

"Once again, she's not your girlfriend." Alejandro corrected, "And what could have made you so mad?"

"Just stay away from her!" Craig growled.

"You're jealous." Alejandro said.

"No, I'm pissed off." Craig glared at him harshly.

"Just think, maybe that's how she feels whenever you look at Courtney." Alejandro replied smugly.

* * *

Confessional

"Could Ale-whatever be telling the truth? Does she really get like that? I mean, she gets angry and she ignores me and yells at me and sometimes tries to hit me but usually I can just fix it. I never thought it'd hurt like it did." Craig said.

"It's like talking to a ten year old." Alejandro rolled his eyes.

* * *

Craig looked blank for a moment, before suddenly being washed over with a sense of guilt. He sighed loudly and Alejandro looked with him with curiosity for a moment, before Craig grinned.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but maybe you're right." He said, "Guess I better just, I dunno, make it exclusive or something."

Alejandro ignored the last comment with much difficulty, he'd only made Craig think of furthering their stupid relationship, not wreck it like he wanted! They set off, Craig quickly realising exactly why he wouldn't become a contestant on this ridiculous show. He however was glad that they had gotten a time of fifty seconds though. Heather was laughing at his expense as he wobbled out of the pool, walking over and helping him.

"No way, man, no way am I doing that ever again." He said.

"You're such a wimp." Heather rolled her eyes.

"I value my life, thank you!" Craig scowled.

She rolled her eyes again and Craig entwined his hand with hers. She looked up at him in surprise and he grinned, before leaning close to whisper in her ear, no one noticing.

"Wanna go for a _walk_?" He asked, his voice sounding husky and sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah." She nodded too quickly, a sense of accomplishment filling Craig.

He led her behind the infirmary, leaning against the back wall and pulling her close. Heather looked a little confused and was still rather annoyed at him, but he seemed almost different.

"I kinda miss you when you don't talk to me all day." He said, "You've been all angry."

"You should know why." She rolled her eyes, "And like you haven't!"

"The plane thing, I can explain. She came to me, Heather, I didn't do anything, like, if I saw you, I would've gone to you." He sighed, "And like you weren't _ecstatic _about who you were with."

"You sound so jealous right now." She slightly smirked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I don't want you near that guy." Craig said, "Because you're mine."

"I'm not-"

"Look, Heather, there's a difference. You, you actually like Alejandro, you half admitted it. I'm not into Courtney like that, I care about the girl and think she's attractive, yeah, but I don't like her more than a friend." Craig cut her off.

"But I don't believe you, the way you look at her some days and act around her." Heather frowned, "You may not know that you like her!"

"Then dammit, I'll just spend all my time with you!" He huffed, "I'll be yours."

"You're kidding, right? You won't do that, I know you." Heather narrowed her eyes, "I was your girlfriend and you didn't act like this!"

Craig frowned and she watched his shoulders slump, Heather rolling her eyes and folding her arms, watching him carefully. He stayed in his grumpy position for a few minutes, just glaring at her while most likely trying to think of something to say.

"Not to mention, you told that whole team what happened!" Heather said.

"Izzy wouldn't shut up! She just kept asking and asking, I ended up cracking!" Craig protested.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, she almost couldn't help but smile, "You're so..."

"I'm so what?" He stepped forward, tilting his head and grinned.

"Don't do that!" She pushed him back, only for Craig to grab her wrists and pull her to him.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole." He said.

"Did I seriously just get an apology out of you?" She questioned.

"Can't you just accept it and not question everything I do?" Craig laughed, "I swear to god, you haven't changed."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, using his hands to bring her arms around his neck before sliding his own around her waist. Heather wasn't used to such soft kisses from Craig, who apparently went through some sort of epiphany or something, though she only shrugged and kissed him back. She pulled back moments later, noticing the smile Craig was wearing. It confused her more than anything, he hadn't looked at her the way he was since she was fifteen when they started dating and it was making her heart beat far too quickly and brought upon the ridiculous fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"They'll notice we're missing." She said.

"I don't care." He mumbled, kissing her once more.

* * *

Confessional

"Who or what knocked some sense into that moron?" Heather questioned, "He's being so...unusually caring. It's...almost nice?"

* * *

Courtney sighed irritably as she looked around for her missing team mate, before glaring and turning her attention to Cody and Sierra, shoving the helmets into their stomachs.

"You're up." She scowled.

Heather and Craig walked back over as Cody and Sierra raced, earning a time of forty nine seconds. Courtney noticed that they were walking oddly close to each other, Heather sending him looks every time he tried to grab her hand though. She saw the angry expression on Courtney's face and Craig grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Court! Had to borrow your team mate." He said.

"Don't leave the challenge anymore!" Courtney folded her arms.

"Well, are we winning?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, we have one more go left!" Courtney huffed, "So, quit running off with your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend." Heather grumbled.

"Nope, I'm single." Craig nodded.

They turned and watched Noah and Tyler finish their last round, earning a time of forty five seconds, Team Chris's overall time being two minutes and thirty three seconds. Heather and Courtney were next, earning a final score of forty five seconds, earning an overall time of two minutes and twenty seven seconds.

"Team Amazon wins!" Chris announced.

"Yeah!" Craig cheered, "My girlfriend's-"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Heather cut him off.

"Right, hah, sorry!" Craig chuckled, putting his arms around.

* * *

Confessional

"It seems what I've said has only brought them closer together." Alejandro scowled, "That certainly backfired."

* * *

Craig sat on the beach, night had fallen over and they were stranded. A cigarette dangled from his lips as he noticed it was getting colder, his shirt not really keeping him warm. He was beginning to feel the pressure, he wanted to prove to Heather that he wouldn't hurt her anymore, that he'd stop this ridiculous fooling around with other girls. But maybe he was lying to himself, thinking back to the morning with Courtney and the way he held her, it made his heart stop for a moment, it made him reconsider a lot of things.

Heather fell down beside him, Craig raising an eyebrow at her and taking a draw of his cigarette.

"You still smoke? That's disgusting." She scrunched her nose up.

"You never complained." He chuckled.

"I complained a lot, thank you very much!" She scoffed, folding her arms.

"Then suck it up." He snickered, blowing the smoke in her face and making her cough.

"Give it!" She leant forward, reaching for the cigarette, probably to burn into his skin or something.

"Nup!" Craig grinned, leaning back and laughing.

"Craig, seriously! Give it to me!" She said.

"No, you'll put it out!" He replied.

Heather never noticed how close their faces were until he moved forward once again and pressed his lips to hers, still keeping his arm upright to stop her from taking his precious cancer stick. Heather rolled her eyes but found herself kissing him back, his smokey taste returning and making her remember her complete addiction to the way he tasted.

"That was so lame." She rolled her eyes, pulling back and noticed the ridiculously loved up grin he was wearing, "And stop grinning like that."

"Anyway, come on. It's freakin' cold out here." Craig stood up, stomping out his cigarette and pulling her up.

Craig however waited behind in economy and dragged Alejandro away from the others, the Latino boy not too thrilled but he was going to go along with whatever Craig was doing.

"So, you sorta helped my relationship." Craig said, "Which is weird, because I'm sure you want to destroy it."

"And you're telling me this why?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"Watch out for your team next challenge, something wicked this way comes." Craig riddled, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Alejandro stood blank for a moment, before it clicked in his mind and he rolled his eyes, chuckling and heading back to his team in economy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	4. Jamaican This Harder On Me

**Hey! Sorry for the lateness, I've been super busy with school. I just started my HSC exams! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

Heather sat against a tree, her feet lacking her shoes and as sat on the Jamaican beach, her eyes on the glistening blue water and her thoughts in control. Craig was splashing around in the ocean with Courtney, the Hispanic girl either oblivious to his crush on her or genuinely ignoring it, she did have a boyfriend of course, but that didn't stop them from hanging out. As friends. Like he always said.

The idiot lacked his beanie and was only in his board shorts, Heather taking in his toned upper body. He'd had more tattoos added, like she noticed when they first saw each other back in Paris, but she never properly looked at it. A heart in the middle of his chest with two large wings sprawled out across, the tips touching just below his shoulders, the ever noticeable 'H' he had tattooed on his left wrist, a shooting star on the side of his neck, another on his right arm, a flaming skull on his left arm and a quote on his upper inner right arm, which she never actually read in her life.

His wacky fringe stuck to his forehead and she watched as he ran a hand through his damp hair, before stepping out onto the sand and running over.

"Hey." Craig grinned, falling down beside her, Heather not turning her head, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing." She grumbled, her cheeks slightly red - it was the sun, not him.

"You wanna know what I was thinking about last night." Craig said.

"Not particularly." Heather sighed, this time turning to look him in the eye, "But what?"

"My aunt's wedding." Craig chuckled, "You were so-"

"Shut up!" She flushed pink, "It didn't even go the way you tell it!"

"Yeah it did, Heather." Craig snickered, "You were all, I totally wanna have se-"

"Shut. Up." Her tone was extremely harsh, one of the deadliest tones she could pull off, Craig looking a little fazed.

"See, I thought of my aunt's wedding and everything that happened after it, you know, the fighting and stuff." Craig continued, "And how we dated and I moved to Paris without telling you and you abusing me through Skype and then hanging up on me and all that."

"Where the hell are you going with this?" Heather questioned.

"Well, then I was thinking about Courtney and how you think I have a crush on her and I think I might too and then it hit me." He said, he looked...nervous?

"What hit you?" Her eyes hinted curiosity and something she would never admit to hoping for, would he say those three stupid words, would he tell her the truth?

Craig sighed loudly and turned his head away, shaking it slightly to get some of the excess water off of it. His eyes on the sand and smiled, almost bitterly.

"It doesn't matter." He said, pushing himself to his feet, "I mean, it does...but ugh, just...forget about it!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "That was a complete and total waste of my time."

"And sitting here isn't?" He teased, "Anyway, do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" She asked, her tone curious.

"Everything back then." He replied, "You can't tell me you don't think about it some days."

"I don't." She scowled, "That would involve thinking of you."

Craig frowned and turned on his foot to face her, Heather narrowing her eyes up at him as she kept her arms folded. She wasn't lying, she really didn't ever think of the times that they dated, it hurt. But now, with him here bringing up everything, the memories wouldn't leave. His aunt's wedding, everything they'd been through, even the most ridiculous moments all came flooding back.

"See, now you're thinking of that wedding." He laughed.

Heather scowled and turned her head away, pushing herself to her feet and stomping away. She made her way back onto the plane and took a seat in first class, trying to think of anything that could get her mind off of that stupid wedding.

_Fourteen year old Heather was sitting next to Craig, who was sixteen at their local park, sitting on a bench after going to some drive-thru burger place Craig was obsessed with. Heather wasn't eating, she forbid to eat the crap that place sold but watched as Craig scoffed down cheeseburger after cheeseburger._

_"So, why'd you bring me to this dumb place?" She asked finally._

_"You busy this weekend?" Craig tilted his head slightly, his eyes curious and hopeful._

_"Maybe, maybe not, depends how I feel." She replied curtly, a small smirk on her lips._

_Teasing Craig was her favourite pass time, even though she did want to hang out with him._

_"Well, my aunt is getting married and I need a date." He said, "If I don't have one, they'll make me hang with the stupid kids all night and I'd rather not."_

_"I'd rather not." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "__"But come on! You can hang with me." He frowned, "Please?"_

_"That's more of a reason not to go." She said, looking at her nails for a moment, "I've got better things to do then go to some stupid wedding."_

_"Please, Heather? I won't take no as an answer." He pouted._

_Heather sighed loudly and kept her eyes locked on his, he never asked for something like this, it almost confused her. Why the hell did he want her at this wedding so damn much!_

_"But I hate weddings." She said finally._

_He leaned in close, Heather's eyes widening as his nose touched hers. He chuckled and kept his eyes on hers, teasing her, knowing she wanted to kiss him now. His eyes flashed down to her lip and saw her pull her bottom lip into her teeth, to try and stop herself from kissing him._

_"Please?" He asked once more._

_"Fine!" She scoffed, turning her head away._

_"Cool!" He grinned._

Heather scowled and shook her head, the stupid memories were returning even worse then before! She did not want to think about some dumb wedding anymore!

_Craig and Heather sat together, their plastic chairs touching and his hand entwined with hers, something she'd noticed he'd done quite early on. The wedding was in full swing, the bride looked amazing, even Heather thought so, she knew she was Craig's aunt. Craig managed ot look dashing, he'd gotten rid of his dumb beanie and fixed his hair to look presentable at this sort of event and he was a light grey tuxedo with a black tie, Heather wearing a similar sort of colored dress._

_"Wouldn't it be cool to get married?" Craig asked quietly, "Ever thought about it?"_

_"No, that's stupid." She scowled._

_"I'd marry you." He said, his eyes back at the front, leaving Heather sitting in shock._

_She sat quietly for the rest of the ceremony, her eyes every now and again shooting down to their linked hands and repeating those stupid three words in her head, "I'd marry you", what did he even mean by that? They weren't even dating! And she was fourteen! He'd never said anything like that to her before, he'd told her bluntly once that he was into her, but everyone already knew that. Now marriage!?_

She flushed pink at the memory and scowled, covering her face with her hands to hide the fact she was blushing. Why the hell did he have to even bring up the stupid wedding, now it wouldn't get out of her head! She watched him walk in, once again back in his usual attire minus the stupid beanie and take a seat next to Cody, the pair talking about some sort of guy thing.

Heather didn't want to remember anything else, she needed some kind of distraction, anything that would get her mind off the wedding. She jumped to her feet and stomped out of first class, not noticing how truly flustered she was. She fell onto an economy class bench and scowled, Alejandro taking the opportunity to sit beside her.

"Why're you blushing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips, "I haven't said a word yet."

"Arrogant, much?" Heather rolled her eyes, "And I'm not blushing for your information, it's merely hot and I needed cooling down."

"And you can't cool down in first class?" He sounded curious, Heather scowling.

"No, because that idiot Craig is up there." She narrowed her eyes.

He noticed her distant expression, Heather quickly getting lost in her thoughts again. She thought moving down into economy would help! She scowled and pushed herself up quickly, walking back into first class and huffing. Craig noticed this and laughed to himself, did he enjoy messing with her or what!

The French boy however was now spiraling back through memories like she was, as if they're minds were connected or something. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he blamed the stupid plane being stuck. Not even talking to Courtney could make his mind shift!

_The pair were now at the reception and Heather had been acting strange ever since his little "I'd marry you" comment earlier. She'd hardly been able to talk to him, or even look him in the eye. They now sat outside by themselves, which Craig had made happen, the elder boy drinking champagne from a flute and laughing as Heather tried to swallow it._

_"It's disgusting!" She scrunched her nose up._

_"You learn to like it." He chuckled, before looking rather serious, "Hey, what's up with you today?"_

_Heather's eyes widened and she flushed pink, Craig noticing this straight away. She turned away and folded her arms, a scowl on her face._

_"Nothing, I'm fine." She grumbled._

_"Was it that stupid comment I made earlier? I wasn't being serious." Craig said, "I'm sixteen, like I'd want to get married."_

_"Whatever." She muttered._

_He sighed and turned his chair, so he was facing her. He then made her do this same thing, which she was reluctant about but complied anyway. His gaze met hers and their knees touched, Craig leaning in and pressing his lips to hers for a short moment. He pulled away and noticed her surprised expression, a confused look in his eye._

_"You kissed me?" She blinked._

_"What? It's not like I've never kissed you before." He said, tilting his head, "You like me, don't you?"_

_"Who the hell told you that?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes._

_"You did." Craig snickered, "But, now it's your go."_

_She kept her eyes on his, Craig noticing how she managed to look almost anxious, was she nervous about something? She leaned in and kissed him quickly, Craig unsure if she was teasing or not, but he was annoyed by it._

_"Your go." She said._

_"Fine." He rolled his eyes._

_His hands moved to her waist and brought her onto his lap, their lips meeting softly. Heather's eyes lid fell shut as her arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer. Craig watched her eyelids through half hooded eyes, tightening his arms around her waist and squishing their chest together. He tilted his head and she followed his movements, before they pulled apart. An announcement was made for everyone to enter the hall, Heather shuffling off Craig and fixing her dress, the French boy lacing his hand with hers and pulling the flustered Asian girl into the hall._

Craig chuckled to himself before realising Cody was looking at him strangely and he straightened himself up. The French boy stood and walked over to Heather, sitting down beside her and gazing at her curiously. She ignored him and stayed concentrated on trying to stop her head from reverting back to it's memories but alas, she was still failing.

"Wasn't my aunt's wedding like the start of everything?" Craig asked suddenly.

"What?" Heather turned, looking slightly confused.

"Well, I don't know if we ever would've like...moved on from our little friendship if it wasn't for that wedding." He said.

"It wasn't a friendship, it was you flirting with me all the time." She scoffed.

"Heather, we'd been friends for years before that." Craig rolled his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him, Craig chuckling softly to himself. Heather scowled and folded her arms, turning her head away from him once more.

"You're so tsundere." He said.

"I have no idea what that even means, nor do I care." Heather scowled, rolling her eyes.

Craig sighed, kicking his feet up onto the chair across from them, the pair sitting in a somewhat awkward silence for a moment or so.

"Wanna make out?" Craig asked suddenly.

"No, of course not!" She scrunched her nose up, "You're such a-!"

Craig frowned and stood up, stepping in front of her and putting his hands on the arm rests. His eyes narrowed and locked with hers, she knew he was trying to convince her, something she very well knew could happen if she wasn't careful. His eyebrows furrowed and a childish pout prominent on his lips, Heather turned her head to ignore him completely. Craig however stepped in up a notch, he'd never kissed Heather in front of the others, it was always in secret, by themselves and he really didn't know how Heather would react to it. He turned Heather's head so their eyes met once more, Craig leaning in and kissing her softly for a moment, a small smirk on his lips.

"You..." Her eyes widened, Heather suddenly pushing him up and grabbing his wrist.

A small grin appeared on his lips, the pair leaving first class together, Cody giving Craig a thumbs up. She dragged him into the confessional and slammed it shut, Craig crushing his lips against hers, flashes of his aunt's wedding replaying in his head.

_Craig had Heather pinned against the reception hall wall, her arms around his neck and hands entwined in his hair. Their lips locked together in fiery passion, his hands on her waist._

_"May...maybe..." she breathed out against his lips, "We...should...should...go..."_

_"Quieter...?" His lips twitched up into a smile._

Craig stopped suddenly, his eyes on her eyes and looking somewhat distraught.

"Back at the wedding, did you think of me ever being your boyfriend?" He questioned suddenly.

"What?" Heather blinked.

_Craig walked over to the reception desk at the hotel they were all staying in and waited patiently, when he noticed his cousin Eric walk over. Craig sighed, he knew what was coming, Eric had been pining him about it all night!_

_"So, this random girl, do you really like her?" Eric asked._

_"Yeah, she's cool." Craig replied, trying to hold back an irritated sigh._

_"Would you ever make her your girlfriend?" Eric questioned, "Because she likes you."_

_"I know she does and I haven't thought about it, to be honest." Craig scowled._

_Eric rolled his eyes and frowned, Craig not liking the attitude his elder cousin was showing him._

_"She's not some toy, Craig." He said, "She's only fourteen."_

_"So? You make it out like I just want her for-" Craig suddenly stopped, he'd never even thought about it before._

_Sleeping with Heather? That seemed...almost weird and it was probably about to happen. She was only fourteen like Eric had said, was she too young for it? Would she end up regretting it? What if he hurt her, if it ruined their friendship? Craig ran the questions over in his head several times, never able to come up with a proper answer._

_"Do you?" Eric asked._

_"No, I actually genuinely have feelings for her." Craig answered, "I like her."_

_"Then why the hell haven't you thought about asking her to be your girlfriend?" Eric scowled._

_"Because I'd be a horrible boyfriend." Craig said, sighing, "Now stop pestering me!"_

_Craig was handed his key and he scowled, turning on his heel and storming up the stairs._

"Are you ok?" Heather questioned.

Craig shook his head and looked very conflicted for a moment, his hands balled up in fists against the cold metal wall. His eyebrows knitted together and his bottom lip in his teeth, Craig wasn't sure what was going through his head.

"The night of the wedding three years ago, Eric asked me if I ever considered making you my girlfriend." He said, "Did you think that way about me?"

Heather gulped, she couldn't lie, he'd see right through it but fourteen year old Heather and the Heather in front of him now were two completely different people. While maintaining somewhat of her cold and heartless attitude she has now, younger Heather was much more trusting, she did what he said for her to do and he hung to his every word.

"I did." She said slowly, "I thought...that maybe you'd ask me. You asked me to a wedding, you told me you'd marry me, you don't think I thought of you being my boyfriend?"

Craig huffed and stepped back, punching the metal wall and groaning.

"I'm such an idiot!" He whined, "Like I wouldn't think that through!"

"Eric's not the reason you pulled that act, was he?" Heather questioned.

It suddenly dawned on Heather though, they never once spoke about what had happened the night of the wedding. Why Craig had flipped the way he did, how it had left her feeling horrible and broken inside. He never apologised, he never even explained why he acted the way he did and it infuriated her.

"Yeah, it was." Craig nodded.

_Heather lent against their hotel door, her nerves out of control and her heart racing. She was really about to do this. A feeling of anxiety built in her stomach as he turned the corner, his hands on his tie as he tried to loosen it from his neck. He was silent as he shoved the key into door and pushed it open, letting her walk inside first._

_The room was split into two rooms with one bed each and a small living area between them. Heather watched as he stood in front of the mirror, shrugging his tuxedo jacket off onto the small table. He loosened the tie from his neck and placed it on the table with his jacket, Heather walking over with a determined look in her eyes. Her hands moved to his shirt and unbuttoned each button slowly and moving it from his body, Craig noticing the anxiety behind her determination._

_"Can you unzip my dress? I can't reach it." She said, turning and facing the mirror._

_"If you want." He nodded, biting down on his lip._

_He unzipped it slowly, Heather's nerves growing, her fists balling and un-balling. She was only fourteen and she was questioning if she was ready, there were girls at her school her age who'd lost their virginity, though Heather usually classified them as sluts since that's what they sort of were and she didn't want to be classified as that. She however, well thought, that was ready to lost it to Craig, she wanted it to be with Craig. He unzipped the dress to the bottom and helped her out of it, his hands touching her bare waist. He turned her around so their eyes met and he felt more ensure than ever. There she stood only in her underwear and he didn't think he could go through with it. She was young, she could regret it, he could do something wrong._

_"Are you sure about this?" He spoke up, "Maybe this is...rushed."_

_"What? Is it because I'm fourteen?" Heather questioned, "You're only two years older than me!"_

_She felt slightly offended by the whole thing, really, did he not think she was good enough? Did he see her as the teenage girl she was, or did he see her as nothing but a child who he was scared to touch?_

_"I just...don't want you hurt you." He sighed, "You're fifteen soon, right? I'll do it then."_

_"But this is hurting me. You're treating me like a child, Craig! I want to do this or I wouldn't be here!" She scowled._

_Craig frowned and picked his shirt up from the ground, handing it to her. Heather however only scrunched it up and threw it on the ground, narrowing her eyes at him._

_"Look, I want to be your first." He said, "Not some creep who doesn't care about you but are you really ready?"_

_"Stop treating me like a-!" She tried to hit his chest but he grabbed her wrists, his eyes shooting daggers._

_"Why? Because I care about you?" He questioned._

_"If you cared about me then you'd sleep with me." She said._

_Craig rolled his eyes and turned away, walking into the other room without another word. Heather clenched her fists in a rage, he'd stay in that room now, without her. She was always the prideful one, never falling to others, never backing down but Craig messed with her dynamic, he made her weak and her made her feel sick when they fought, he made her forget her pride._

Heather folded her arms and glared at him harshly, she never even forgave him for that stupid fight! She just let herself be weak and went crawling back to him, back into his bed where he held her and made sure she knew he was done fighting.

"So, you treated me like some idiotic child because of a stupid thing Eric said?" She growled.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I just didn't want you to regret it." He sighed, "Look, I'm not arguing about this with you anymore, it was three years ago."

"Yeah, well then you shouldn't have brought it up!" Heather shouted, throwing open the confessional door and slamming it behind her.

"Heather!" He groaned.

* * *

**So this chapter was pretty much just supposed to be about them and how their whole relationship started, it'll go back into the normal TDWT stuff next chapter.**

**Review please! :) **


End file.
